trialsofordenfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton Rodgers
Appearance and Personality Clay is a tall, thin man with often unkempt brown hair and dark blue eyes. At a glance, he looks almost ordinary. The tired, haunted look in his features aren't unusual for someone who's made their living the way he has for as long as he's lived. He wears dusty, plain clothing and has recently stolen a bloodstained trophy hat despite his earlier aversion to such. He's never seen very far without his gun, which also looks relatively mundane save for a small rune etched into it. later... everyone knows he's a bastard Background Clay has attempted to be relatively tight-lipped about his past, reluctantly divulging only to people like Keegan. What little is known is that he made several deals with various local gangs, attempting to leverage their loyalty for favors or money. Unable to repay his various degrees of debt caused his homestead to be burned and family slaughtered. Blaming himself for the massacre, Clay fled into the desert where he found the Hexshot Revolver under mysterious circumstances. Once attaining an object of power, he swore vengeance on those who'd destroyed everything he ever loved. At some point, he'd join the Order which he's alluded only to be an act of survival rather than any genuine belief for their cause. Eventually he'd fall in love with the cleric Emmett Wolf and together they'd escape, becoming wanted men for desertion. Relationships Keegan O'Conner: Clay is especially fond of the girl even if he's sometimes bothered by her recklessness, appreciating her company more than anyone else in the party. Even when she openly states that he's merely a depressing old man, the warlock feels like he can be vulnerable enough in her presence to say things he hasn't divulged to anyone. In spite of this, he's also just as confused at how fast his attachment has grown and privately fears when it might come to an end. Clancy Coppergrin: To say that things are tense between the two men would be an understatement. Clay's feelings for Clancy very rarely surpass above irritated and even dropping as low as hatred a couple times. While seeing a part of his past self within the blood hunter, the young man's open derision of his personal choices and bold assumptions make Clay question if they'll ever get along. He has upheld their truce not to harm one another, at least for now... Jaime Luna: While annoyed by her bossiness, he's grudgingly apologized for his uncouth behavior when they met in Bastion. He's still not quite sure what to make of her yet beyond a curiosity, though. Rogg Deerchaser: '''Clay likes Rogg enough and the fact that he can be unusually wise sometimes in a way that he's not keen to discount the orc's opinion on things when it matters. Part of him is somewhat disturbed by the fact that he's the youngest of the party, but has seen him hold his own enough in battle not to affect his views too much. '''Emmett Wolf: Clay would describe Emmett as the only man he's ever truly loved and blames himself for his arrest. At the beginning of the game, Clay made a poor attempt to cover up the fact of their partnership even if it was extremely obvious to everyone that they were. Emmett was frequently Clay's voice of reason and with that now gone, Clay doubts he'll ever be as happy or complete again. '''Caroline: '''The warlock's blind loyalty to his patron could appear concerning to some. Clay speaks of her in high regard anyway, almost enjoying when she interacts with him. Since growing the ability to speak with her to some extent, Clay's become bolder at describing the events that come to him in dreams or other visions. He appreciates her generous share of power after seeing it first-hand, too, enthusiastically playing the part of guard dog if it assures her favor. Trivia Quotes “...darlin’, there’s not a man in the world more desperate or willing to sacrifice everything than Clayton Rodgers.” - Clay, during REDACTED.Category:Player Character